1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a structure for holding a device, such as a watch, and more particularly to a structure for holding a device on the back of the hand such that the face of the device is in view to the wearer at all times.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The wrist watch is known in the art and commonly includes a band that is known to be worn around the wearer's wrist. The common wrist watch, while generally considered as being convenient, has its imperfections. For example, it is very common for the prior art wrist band to allow the watch to rotate upon the wrist when being worn. As a result the wearer, when wishing to see the time, is required to return the watch face to the top of the wrist so that the face is again in view. This “adjusting process” is at the very least frustrating and can be difficult when for example, the wearer does not have a free hand available to adjust or rotate the wrist band. Also, when the wearer is wearing a long sleeve shirt or top, the face of the watch is often concealed under the sleeve portion of the top. Consequently, the wearer is required to slide the sleeve portion upwardly until the sleeve no longer conceals. Again, this can be frustrating at the very least. Also both examples given causes delay in viewing or checking the current time.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.